Journey To Uranus Episode 4: Quantum Entanglement
Quantum Entanglement is the 4th episode of Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. The update was submitted to the iTunes Store on May 25, 2011 released for the game on June 7th, 2011. Overview The main feature of this update to the game was making Pocket God Journey to Uranus universal, now being able to be played on the iPhone and iPod touch. Now playable on all iOS devices, Bolt Creative has confirmed that Journey To Uranus will continue to be updated like the original Pocket God game and that players who already purchased the game for the iPad will not have to repurchase it again. In addition, a new mini-game was added to the game. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Update Message. Do not modify it: Journey To Uranus is now UNIVERSE-al! It works on iPad, iPhone and iPod Touch. We've also added a new mini-game in space, "Quantum Entanglement". Drag a Pygmy to the atom to begin a hunt to track down all the entangled atoms in space! Look out for black holes! ep4whatsnew.PNG|The "What's new in this episode" screen for Episode 4 pocket-god-journey-to-uranus-screenshot-2.jpg New Features Playable on All Devices Because of this episode, PGU now works on all iOS devices, including the iPhone 3G, and 1st Generation iPod Touches. The player does not have to repay for the app they he or she wishes to play it on these smaller devices. Since PGU started on the iPad, everything is Retina Display, all the scenes have hi resolution art, the Pygmies have way more shading and detail, and a lot of 3d incorporated into the different scenes. All the mini games are more fleshed out than the typical mini games on the main Pocket God. The game was marked down to 99¢, and if it goes back up, it will only go to $1.99. "Quantum Entanglement" Game Main Article: Quantum Entanglement This episode also added a new mini game set in Space called Quantum Entanglement. The game requires you to search out different quantum atoms in space. The Pocket God Comics is heard when you are playing it. You start by catching the first Atom which gives your pygmy quantum sickness, but then you have to find the rest before time runs out or he dies. There are black holes in at random locations to make it a bit more difficult as you are cruising around space. It's basically a memory game, to see how many locations you can remember in a row. The positions of the atoms never change but when you get to the end of the locations that you know about, you have to search around space for the next location and hopefully remember where it is the next time you play the game. Video Trivia *The name of this episode references the Quantum Entanglement feature of the Quantum Mechanics theory. Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Episodes Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus